A Single Rose
by swtfa3ri3
Summary: Hinata is transfering to Konoha High and she meets the groupie. On Valentine's Day, she is going to send Sasuke a rose with a note saying: 'Roses are red. Violets are blue. Everything's sweet, except for you.'She really likes Sasuke but just won't admit i
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay people! This is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks a lot. **

Neji, Tenten & Lee are 16.

All of the rookie nine are 14/15.

**By the way:** Konoha High starts on February 2nd. Why? Because it just does. Just so that you know, and you don't get confused.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly T.T**

**LOTS OF OCCness be warned**

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

_I smiled._

_Today was my 6th birthday so mom and dad took me to the park._

"_We have a happy home don't we, Hinata-chan." Mom said._

_My father and mother both loved me…We were always having fun, smiling and laughing._

_**That…that was like being inside a play.**_

_Why? Are mom and dad really having fun? Is there nothing to be sad about?_

_**All it needed were those words.**_

"_For whose sake do you think we do this for!?" Mom screamed._

_I couldn't move; I was so shocked._

"_For whom do we try so hard every single day!?" She threw a plate at me._

_Tears fell._

"_Don't mess around with me! I hate you!!" They left._

_**And the play…was over.**_

'_It's just a nightmare.'_

**Even though I was a burden.**

**They tried, they always tried and struggled…**

**Until finally they broke.**

**And we just could not…go back again.**

**They said that they didn't need me.**

--X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—

_**Hinata's pov**_

"Hinata-neechan! Wake up!"

Yes, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, age 14. My mom died 4 days after the 'incident' and my dad really hates me, so I'm living in an apartment…all alone. I still have Neji and Hanabi to take care of me sometimes. People always tease me because I have white eyes. Shows what they know, they're actually light lavender.

I opened the door slowly, only to find my little sister looking at her with an amused expression.

"G-good morning Hanabi… W-Why'd you wake m-me up?" I asked while yawning.

"Today's your first day attending Konoha High…remember…??!"

My eyes widened, '_How could I forget?'_

"Oh y-yeah...I'll be o-out in an m-minute." I told her as I took out my new uniform. It was a small white blouse with a leaf sign on it, a blue tie and a dark blue mini skirt. I put the blouse on leaving the collar unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves halfway up my arms. Then, I pulled on my skirt which went up 6 inches above my knees. I brushed my blue hair and tied it in a ponytail which ended right above my shoulders.

'_Today I'm transferring to Neji-niisan's school… Konoha High School.'_

I sighed.

**I swear everyone there is going to hate me.**

_**--X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**_

I walked through the halls towards my locker.

"Hinata!"

I looked up to see Neji and his friends coming towards me.

'_A blond boy with cerulean eyes and whisker like birthmarks. A guy with red hair and mascara around his eyes. A raven hair guy who looks arrogant.' _I thought, looking at Neji-niisan's friends.

"How do you like this school so far?"

"It's ok, I guess."

"Well, guys this is my cousin Hinata." He motioned towards me.

"These are my friends: Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi Hinata-chan!!" Naruto shouted.

'_Naruto-kun, he's kinda cute'_' I thought.

"Gaara."

Gaara nodded.

'_Why would **a guy **wear mascara? It's weird.'_

"And Sasuke.'

"Hn." **( Sasuke obviously )**

'_He's such a jerk.'_

**_-- X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—_**

_**Sasuke's pov**_

"Sasuke-kun!!" screeched a pink haired girl.

'_Shit. It's Sakura.'_

Sakura ran towards me and hugged me around my neck.

"Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" Sakura asked in a flirty tone.

"Get off me now." I said coldly. _'I keep rejecting her but she thinks I'm playing "hard to get". When will Sakura get it through her huge forehead that I DON'T LIKE HER!!'_

Sakura finally let go of me and noticed Hinata. "And you are…" she asked Hinata.

"I'm H—"

"I don't care. Just stay away from **my** Sasuke-kun." Sakura sneered.

"Leave her alone forehead girl." shouted a blond girl.

"Whatever Ino-pig."

"Get a life, will ya?." yelled another blond girl.

"Shut up Temari."

"Shut it baka." said a brunette with Chinese buns in her hair.

"Humph." Sakura flipped her pink hair.

After a while, Sakura left (**A/N Yay!!!) **and everyone was happy again.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Thanks. By the way, who were they?"

"Oh, Sakura and her stupid group of fangirls, they're such sluts. Sakura's dad owns a huge company so she's like really, _really_ rich so she bosses people around a lot. We all hate her." Ino answered in a disgusted tone.

"Fangirls?"

"Yeah, girls who are obsessed about Sasuke."

"Huh? Why? I don't see what there is to obsess about."

"Hahahahaha!!" Ino, Naruto, Temari, Tenten laughed…a lot. Gaara and Neji smirked. I did nothing. _'She's different…'_

"No, seriously!" Hinata insisted.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why don't you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Personally, I think he's a jerk 'cause he's like cold." Hinata said, then turned to me, "No offense."

The girl's jaws dropped to the ground and we all stared at her. **(A/N They looked like O.0 hahaha go Hinata!!)**

"What!? You wanted my honest opinion."

"Anyways, what's your first class Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Um…Homeroom with Kakashi."

"Same with me, Naruto and Sasuke, we'll walk you." said Ino.

_**In Kakashi's class**_

_**Hinata's pov**_

Class started 15 minutes ago…and Kakashi still wasn't here. Hinata sat beside Ino and Naruto. Sasuke was on Naruto's left.

'_Thank god that Sakura didn't bug us so she could sit next to Sasuke.' _I thought thankfully.

"Hey Ino, where's the teacher?" I whispered.

"Kakashi? He usually comes when there's like 10 minutes left of class."

'_Wow. He's lazy…'_

_**When there was 10 minutes left of class**_

Kakashi finally arrived!!!!

"Yo! Watz up?"

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" practically everyone screamed.

"Too bad for you, okay here." Kakashi handed out 10 pink forms to everyone. "These are forms for Valentines Day. Tsunade-sama thought it would be fun to do this. You can send roses or candy to whoever you want. So, basically you fill in the form and pay the money before February 12th.

I looked at the forms:

_**-- X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**_

**Konoha High School Presents:**

**The Annual Valentine's Day Rose Sale!**

**Send a rose/candy to your friend, lover, secret admirer…etc. and members of the L-U-V Committee will deliver it for you! All money raised will go towards this year's semi-formal.**

◊ **Rose: Color: Red – Pink – Orange – Peach – Yellow – White – Blue**

**Please circle ---------------------------------------------------------$3.00**

◊ **Candy------------------------------------------------------------------$1.00**

◊ **3 Roses: Color: Red – Pink – Orange – Peach – Yellow – White -- Blue**

**Please circle----------------------------------------------------------$5.00**

◊ **Rose & Candy----------------------------------------------------------$4.00**

**Please check off your choice and return your form with the money to the front desk by Monday, February 12th. The gifts will be delivered to the recipient on Valentine's Day.**

**Please leave name blank if you prefer to send your gift anonymously.**

**Your name: **

**Recipient's name: **

**Recipient's grade: **

**Your brief message: **

_**-- X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**_

_**Kurunai's Art class**_

_**Still Hinata's pov**_

"Hey Hinata-chan, who are you going to send roses to?" Ino asked me.

"I got a really evil idea. Promise you won't tell anyone?" I told her.

"Yeah."

"Okay.** whispering '**I'm going to send a rose to Sasuke…"

"What?!" Ino yelled and everyone stared at her.

"Wait, I'm not done." I told her.

**Whispering** 'And, you know the brief message thing, right? I'm going to write: "Roses are red, Violets are blue, everything's sweet except for you.' **A/N this is actually happening at my school with a ex-couple hahaha poor Charlie Quinn's sending the rose**

"Hahahahahahaha!!" Ino laughed hysterically.

"Hey! Don't tell **anybody**."

"Yeah – Can I PLEASE tell the groupie?? – Except for Sasuke of course."

I sighed, Ino wasn't going to give up. "Fine."

_**X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**_

_**Science with Asuma**_

Hinata sat in the back row, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. Unfortunately, someone saw her and to make it worse it was _'The Jerk'_.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"SASUKE-KUN!! CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU!?"

"No."

"THEN DO YOU WANT TO SIT WITH ME??"

"No."

"Humph. Be that way. I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" then Sakura finally left.

"Is she always like that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. It's really annoying."

"Wow. I can't believe you survived."

"Ya think?"

'_It's nice to talk to someone who isn't annoying…She's kinda cute too…Wait! I did not just think that. NOT interested in her.'_

"Okay turn to the person next and get to know them 'cause they'll be your science partner for the rest of the year." Kurunai shouted.

'_Noooooooooo… I'm stuck of Sasuke for the rest of the year! cries a river' _Hinata thought.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to face each other.

"..…"

"….."

"So…"

"I'm screwd on Valentine's day."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause all of the evil fangirls are going to send me roses/ candy and I'm going to drown in presents…"

"Tough luck." Hinata smirked.

"Are you sending me one?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…maybe…" _'I can't wait to see his face when he reads mine..'_

"Oh really?" _'Maybe this Valentine's Day won't be so bad…'_

"Really."

_**-- X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**_

**Happy Valentine's Day!! Yaay!! This is my first fic and I hope you guys don't hate it. Just um…3 reviews/flames and I'll continue. **

**-- swtfa3ri3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! I didn't update cause I didn't feel like it. Deal with it. I'm a really lazy person…yessh… Don't hate me cause I'm who I am! R&R plz.**

**swtfa3ri3**

-X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—

_**2 days ago **_

_**Hinata's pov**_

**Coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

I ran. The drizzle of rain had suddenly turned to rushing water, pouring from the sky. I didn't care where I was going. Eventually I ended up sitting under a Sakura tree, crying. _'The sky's crying, just like me.'_

I heard footsteps. _'Someone's watching me.'_

I look up to see Uchiha Sasuke kneeling down beside me, under an umbrella. "Here." He gave me his umbrella.

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

I took it and put it over both of us. "Thanks." The umbrella wasn't that big, and I wanted both of us to be dry.

So, I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder. _'What am I doing?!.'_ I thought, blushing.

I look up and I could see that Sasuke was blushing too.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

_**Normal pov**_

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here with me now." She blushed. "I wouldn't know what to do if I was here by myself now. Thank you Sasuke."

After a while she fell asleep. He looked at her and noticed how tired she was. _'She's different from the other girls. I never expected that she out of all the people I've met would make me feel warm inside.'_

Sasuke then couldn't help it. Somewhere inside of him, ever since the first time he saw her, he wanted to see how it felt to kiss her. It was weird, but his heart was pounding a bit. He slowly leaned towards Hinata's face, and kissed her.

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

'_She's…she's kissing me back?'_ Hinata woke up.

"You know? You're a pretty good kisser." She smiled.

"I know I am." He was smirking.

**_Now: Art with Kurunai_**

_**Hinata's pov**_

"Hey Ino-chan… Should I really send that rose to Sasuke?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? You totally should! Unless…"

"Unless… yeah please continue…"

"Unless you like him!! Hahahah!"

"WHAT!?!? Ino-chan!"I was actually blushing. A lot. I thought about what happened 2 days ago and put my index fingers on my lips. _'Well…Maybe…'_

"Your homework for the day after tomorrow will be to draw a few people doing weird stuff. You're dismissed.'

_**After school X Msn chat room**_

**ÏÑÀ) Hinata**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ Ino**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. Tenten**

**.)T3MÃ®Î(. Temari**

**$ãSuK3 Sasuke**

**ÑA®UTØ Naruto**

**ÏÑÀ) : hey ! sup ?**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : nm u ?**

**ÏÑÀ) : same here**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : u remember in art class ?**

**ÏÑÀ) : yeah, what about it ?**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : so do u actually like him ?**

**ÏÑÀ) : ok fine... well, uh… **

**ÏÑÀ) : im not gonna tell u!!**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : omg! T.T ur evil **

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : ur still gonna send the rose right**

**ÏÑÀ) : yup it'll be funny**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : tenten and temari r going 2 join the chat k?**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. joins the chat.**

**.)T3MÃ®Î(. joins the chat**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. : heyhey!!**

**.)T3MÃ®Î(. : yo**

**ÏÑÀ) : hi**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : wazzup?**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. : nm**

**.)T3MÃ®Î(. : n2m**

**ÏÑÀ) : do u know what ur going 2 draw 4 2morrow?**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : no**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. : dunno...**

**.)T3MÃ®Î(. : what about u ?**

**ÏÑÀ) : you'll c 2morrow**

**¸.´)ÎÑØ(·¸ : I g2g bye!**

**.·)»T3ÑT3ñ«(·. : same here bibi!**

**.: Everyone leaves the chat room) :.**

_**Hinata's room**_

_**(Still Hinata's pov)**_

I signed out of msn. _'Joy…Now I have to do that homework… NooOOooOO…'_

I took out a piece of blank paper and drew everyone as chibis: Me, Ino, Temari and Tenten stabbing Sakura to death.

Sasuke being chased by fangirls; Naruto and me laughing at him.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke dressed up as girls.

Sakura's grave with everyone on around it wearing really bright yellow.

**Mwahahahahahahaha**

'_This actually looks kind of good…'_ Then a random though:

'_Sasuke…should I really send that rose to him?'_

'_**Yesh… You have to send him that evil rose!'**_

'_And you are…'_

'_**Your evil conscience.'**_

'_Do I really like Sasuke...?' _I thought to myself, hoping my conscience wouldn't hear me.

'**_You're an idiot… I'm you. I know everything.'_**

'_Oh really? Then do I like Sasuke, Smart One?'_

'_**Yup.'**_

'_Geez, you're straightforward.'_

'_**I know I am.'**_

'_But…does he like me back?'_

'**_Of course he does! If he didn't, then why did he kiss you, like, 2 days ago!?'_**

'_Oh yeah… Then what if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I don't like him.'_

'**_Omfg! You ask sooo many questions and once upon a time, I actually thought you were smart.'_**

'_So…?'_

'_**Then you should… WHISP3RING)…**_

'_That's a great idea!!'_

'_**I told you I'm awesome.'**_

I took out Sasuke's form and scribbled something extra on the bottom.

_**The next day**_

I dropped of the money with Sasuke's form at the front desk. Three more days till V-Day, meaning today was February 11th. **A/N No duh!** I walked down the halls really happily thinking about Sasuke.

'_Hey, Miss Conscience?'_

'_**Yeah. What?'**_

'_Why do I like Sasuke?'_

'_**Cause you do, and stop calling me Miss Conscience. I'm you, you know?!'**_

'_Oh, sorry. What should I call you then?' **Myself thinking even more: **'Wow, she's really pissed.'_

'**_You bet I am. Call me Moi.'_**

'_I see… So why do I actually like Sasuke? I mean, everyone likes him.'_

'**_Like I said before: 'Cause you do.'_**

'_Fine. Be that way. Don't tell me.'_

'_**I think I will. Hey! Watch out.'**_

I walked straight into someone. "Ow!" I screamed as all of my books scattered around the hall. I looked up and said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot.'

Realizing that I was talking to Sasuke, I blushed and apologized. "Whatever."

"What's your next class?" He suddenly asked me.

"Uh…Homeroom. You?"

"Same. I'll walk you."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata for a second, as they walked then turned around and blushed.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Think Sasuke, think. I. Do. Not. Like. Her. Or do I?'_

--X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—

**I had a swim meet today and our school won! Yaay!! Plz R&R even if you think this sucks. Thank you very much! **

**swtfa3ri3**


End file.
